


My Immortal

by solangelosunangel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FUCK, M/M, idk - Freeform, klance, pls dont look at my other shit or ill kill you slowly, this is a my immortal au, this is bullshit i blame kickwarriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelosunangel/pseuds/solangelosunangel
Summary: dw i want to kill myself too





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im galra) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) lily, @cryptidlances 4 makin me mak da story and stuff. U rok! Shiro ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Keith Thunderstorm Dark’ness Akira Yorak Kogane and I have an alien mom (thats how I got my name) and I have long black hair that reaches my mid-back (stop saying its a mullet! I do NOT have a mullet!) and dark purple eyes like amethyst tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Acxa (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!) I’m not related to Kolivan but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m Galra but my teeth are straight (the only part of me that is) and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a pilot, and I go to a flying school called the Garrison in New Mexico where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m an emo (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black and red (AN: if ur a sheither get da hell out of here!). I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black tshirt with matching leggings and a red cropped jacket, I was walking outside the Garrison. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. James Griffin stared at me. I put up my middle finger at him.

“Hey Keith!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was… Lance McClain!

“What’s up Lance?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my brother call me and I had to go away.

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me live
> 
> if you like this I'll make more if not then i guess ill die


End file.
